Fool Throttle/Transcript
Chapter 1 *[The episode begins at a rocky desert with silver train is seen travelling through, whistling loudly. The side of the train has "Silvia's Silver Express" written on it. Skip's voice can be heard from inside. Cuts to the inside of the train, where Skip is seen looking out the train's window.] *'Skip': Hi, cactus! Hi, second cactus! Hi, third cactus! *'Divson': Skip, why are you greeting cacti? *'Skip': Because cactus's are living things like us, Divs! *'Divson': Well, cacti and plants ARE living things, but not like us. *'Skip': (gasps heavily) How DARE you say that?! (sticks his head out the train's window) Don't listen to him, fellow cactus's! He doesn't understand that deep under those sharp needles are some strong emotions! *[Divson pulls Skip's head back into the train.] *'Divson': Skip, get your head back in here! It's not safe! *[Divson closes the window and walks away. Sqak, Blatly and Imp are sitting at a table together.] *'Sqak': Thanks for inviting us over to your mom's movie premiere, Imp! *'Blatly': Thanks a billion! We're gonna be the very first people to see Silvia's new movie at the big New Oak City! *'Imp': Actually, my mommy is the very first one to see it. She's the star character! *'Blatly': So what movie is it anyway?? *'Imp': ........ My lips are sealed! *'Blatly': Oh, I see... Keeping it a surprise, are ya? *'Imp': No... *'Blatly': Silvia, what movie are we gonna see? *'Silvia': My lips are sealed. *'Blatly': YOUR'S TOO?? Doooooh.... *'Sqak': We'll just have to wait till we get to New Oak City, Blat. *'Blatly': And how long will that be? *'Silvia': I'm guessing a day or two... *'Blatly': Aww, the way how Imp and Silvia are hiding it from us I bet this movie must be FANTASTIC! I can barely wait! *'Skip': Not to worry, Blatly! I have an idea to pass the time. Everyone to back railroad car! *[Skip, Sqak, Blatly, and Imp all head to the back railroad car, leaving Divson and Silvia alone in the front railcar.] *'Silvia': Divson, can you keep an eye on the boys and make sure they don't make a racket? I want to concentrate on this great book. *[Blatly peeks out the door.] *'Blatly': Is that book based off the movie?? *'Divson': BLAT! *'Blatly': Sorry! (leaves the room) *'Divson': I'll watch'em like a falcon, Mrs. White! *[Divson walks into the back railroad car. Once inside, he gasps in sock upon seeing what's in front of him: Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Imp are all bouncing on a big waterbed.] *'Blatly': One little monkey is jumping on da bed! He jumped up and... (bounces up high and bonks his head on the cieling) BONKS HIS HEAD! *[The boys stop bouncing and just sit back on the waterbed, laughing.] *'Divson': Guys! That's Silvia's brand new, one-of-a-kind, $3000 water bed! Get off before anyone pokes a hole through it! *'Skip'/'Sqak'/'Blatly'/'Imp': (all groan) ... Okay, Divs... (all get off the waterbed) *'Divson': Silvia's having her book time, and you four are having your QUIET time. Kapeesh? *'Skip'/'Sqak'/'Blatly'/'Imp': (all) Yes, Divson... *'Blatly': Hey, Imp? Can we make a few guesses to what movie we're seeing? *'Imp': (agitated) ... My LIPS are SEALED! *'Blatly': (whistles) He's good! *'Sqak': Is it.......... "The Three Mus-Cat-eers"? *'Imp': Noooo... *'Skip': Is it.......... "Laura Cat's Cave Raider"? *'Imp': Nope, those people in Jollywoods didn't even finish the script! *'Blatly': (offscreen) Oh, I know what it is.... (scene shifts to Blatly on top of a dresser) It's "Saving Private Lion"! One of the greatest war movies of all time! (accidentally slips and falls off the dresser) Waaah! *[The boys are startled by Blatly's fall.] *'Sqak': Blatly, you okay?! *'Blatly': Yep, good thing this was on the wall! (shows Blatly's tail coiled around a metal switch on the wall) *'Divson': (panicking) AAAH!!!!!!!!!! Blatly, you goofball! That's the emergancy detach switch!! *TBA Category:SVA Scripts Category:Transcript